


Darksome Alleys and Questionable Battles

by nonky



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: A/N: This is yet another short and sideways AU in which Davis is a vampire. vagrantdream on LJ started me on this, and I have to admit it's a lot of fun.





	Darksome Alleys and Questionable Battles

Chloe ran between buildings, her smaller size giving her some advantage over the hulking thing she was chasing. She hadn't seen his face very well, but he was clearly biting an unconscious street thug. After Dark Thursday she was hardly upset about the welfare of street thugs, but she had a mission to protect everyone from meteor freaks - even the freaks themselves if it was possible.

Davis Bloome seemed like a decent guy – a model of how to overcome crappy circumstances, but that was only his careful cover for this lurking, biting thing he was at night.

She got caught up in an instant of regret and turned the corner. An arm swept out and pulled her to a hard, bare chest. He had her, he was going to -

"Careful," he said. "You nearly broke your neck on a pile of garbage."

His mouth was a blissful, deep curve of pale pink. It shouldn't have worked with his very square chin and sharp cheekbones. Chloe found herself mesmerized, her hands lying useless on his cold skin. She hadn't seen that he was beautiful, that his eyes were the softest, warmest brown.

Her mouth lunged for his bloody one, hoping her research was right about the weapons to use. She latched on and plunged her tongue in, wiggling to get her footing. His smothered sound of surprise gave way to obedience, then he was kissing her so sweetly she wanted to swim in it. Chloe fumbled and pushed the tiny silver crucifix from under her tongue, holding it to the inside of his cheek. When nothing happened, she jabbed at him with it.

Davis pushed back on her shoulders, stopping the kiss and reaching into his mouth with a bemused expression. He was gentle and slow, letting her find her footing before allowing her to stumble away.

"That's not what I am," he said, politely wiping saliva off the little cross.

"It was supposed to hurt you," Chloe gasped.

"It did when you stabbed me with it, but not because it's a cross, or silver. You stab the inside of my mouth with metal and it's going to hurt."

She sank down to her normal height, breathing hard. The vampire was talking to her, correcting her technique. He was acting like she had committed some minor social gaffe when he had just drank some poor mugger! There was blood on both their mouths to prove it.

Chloe crossed her arms belligerently, her voice hoarse in the cold night. She had stalked him stalking her for a while, then he'd broken off to stalk someone else, and she'd felt unreasonably slighted. That was before she'd seen his incredible body and cute smirk.

Now she was really mad. The hot not-vampire preferred sleazy street thug to her supple neck. She'd been insulted in her life, but this was too far.

"Oh?! So what are you then," she challenged. "Is there a check box on the tax form for you? You're not a poorly visible minority of the night, are you, because I'm not apologizing."

"I'm a paramedic."

He said it with a straight face, his eyes somehow sleepy as he watched her with cautious attendance for any attacks. Chloe retreated a few steps and he continued taking off his dark clothes. She heard them slop a little as he shoved them into a plastic shopping bag, then tied it over.

"A paramedic doesn't save people with his shirt off in an alley," Chloe told him firmly.

He gestured to the large pile of splintered lumber and exposed nails nearby. "I think I just did that exact thing, and I got a kiss for my trouble. Here, this is yours."

He put the crucifix in her hand, closing her fingers over it kindly. "That guy is going to live a long time," Davis said, augmenting it as Chloe's mouth opened to protest his siring an army of vampires. He was barefoot on the same pile of debris he'd kept her from falling into, stepping gingerly but not really being careful of his feet.

"A human life of whatever span God intended for him. He'll have a few days of fatigue, but no permanent damage. I'm not a monster, and before you ask - animal blood is not the same thing. It's like eating rice and dumplings and being ready for a steak an hour later."

Cheerfully changing into a clean set of dark clothing, Davis shot her a wink as he moved around her, hopping into clean sneakers.

"I can't just let you go and do this to other people," she called.

"Then follow me and we'll have coffee!"

He was leaving quickly, his eyes perfect in optics as well as overall melting charm. Chloe didn't have much time to decide, and she couldn't help a strong sense that he wasn't dangerous. She had to tell him not to bite people anymore, but she could do that over coffee. If she had him come to her office, she would have offered him a cup.

It was hardly a date. This – it was her job, even if it was an unorthodox way to counsel a meteor-affected person. She wasn't a trained psychologist, but it stood to reason she could help with some of her previous experiences. He was a man with extraordinary circumstances who seemed fairly sane for having to manage a horrible condition. She would help him even if he didn't look like he needed much of anything except to hitch his low-slung jeans a little higher before they let his fine ass peep out.

"Wait up!”


End file.
